


How You Choose to Perceive It

by jalenjala



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, SPM - Freeform, Super Paper Mario, also featuring broody mimi, dimimi, featuring dimentio being slightly less of an asshat than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalenjala/pseuds/jalenjala
Summary: Mimi wonders whether or not she is truly on the "good side".





	How You Choose to Perceive It

On most days, Mimi was a very cheery person. She could light up a room with just her sheer spunk and optimism. But today was not one of those days.

It was early evening, around seven, and Mimi was seated on the roof of Castle Bleck, overlooking the void. For once, her hair was down, and on her figure she wore a dark purple dress that matched the hole in the sky. Her expression was thoughtful, uncharacteristically grim. 

She jumped as a voice spoke from behind her. “Lovely void tonight, is it not?”

Mimi whipped around. “..Oh, it’s just you, Dimentio.” She looked back to the void.

The strangely dressed man sat down beside her, turning his attention to the great black hole in the sky. “You seem quite dismayed, mon chér. Is something the matter?” 

“N-Not really..” She looked at her shoes. “I’ve just been...thinking.”

“What about?”

Mimi bit her lip. “Do you ever..” 

There was a long silence.

“Do you ever wonder if what we’re doing is right?”

“No. Never.” Dimentio said instantly, and with little emotion. Dimentio was deathly certain of everything. Everything he did now he had been planning for hundreds of years. The time for questioning his decisions had long since passed.

Mimi shifted awkwardly. “I mean..what we’re doing is justified, right?” She looked up at the void. “They’ll all thank us later, right? We’re going to create a perfect world.” 

Dimentio scoffed audibly at “we”, but put back on his facade of concern. “You seem quite sure of our goals already. What part of this troubles you?”

Mimi didn’t respond for a moment, her eyes glued to the swirling vacuum. “I don’t know.. the void.. It’s just so..” She paused. “Depressing..”

“I suppose it is rather melancholy.” He turned to her. “Is that all?”

“I guess it’s part of it.” She looked at her shoes. “Like..if we really are doing a good deed here, if the “heroes” are actually the real villains… Wouldn’t all of our work look less..villainous?”

Dimentio chuckled lightly. “Ah, you see, mon chér, you are thinking of this as if it is black and white.”

Mimi turned to him, slightly confused.

“In reality, it is all a matter of perception.” Dimentio continued. “The void, us, our plans, are perceived by the heroes as villainous. From their perspective, we are mercilessly wiping away all of existence only to leave nothingness in our wake. From their perspective, the void is what you had just now perceived it to be.”

He turned to her. “But from our perspective, the void and our actions are an act of..how you say..tough love. Not exactly just, per se, but necessary for the greater good. From our perspective, they are the villains, and we are the heroes.” 

Mimi looked puzzled. “And what does that mean, exactly?”

“My point is, the void can be perceived as villainous, but it also can be perceived as heroic. It’s nature, however depressing it may be, is irrelevant.” Dimentio looked at Mimi, looking strangely serious. “All that matters is how you choose to perceive it.”

Mimi thought for a moment.

“Then what your saying is that it IS a good thing, right? Because if the heroes are “perceiving” it correctly, i’ll eat my hair tie.”

Dimentio laughed. “I suppose.”

There was a pause.

Mimi scooted closer to Dimentio ever so slightly, giving him a small hug. “Thanks, Dimentio. You’re a real good friend.” 

Dimentio froze, going stiff as she wrapped her arms around him. 

Mimi cocked an eyebrow. “Are you ok, Dim?”

“Y-Yes..” He sputtered, painting his usual unchanging smile back over his features. “You're a good friend too, Mimi.”

Mimi looked him over, a bit disturbed by his unusual behavior. “Ok..well-”

“I think I best be going!” Dimentio interrupted, standing up suddenly and beginning to levitate away. “I do not want to be late to dinner! Nastasia always gets sour about such things.”

“Wait, Dimen-”

“Ciao!” 

He teleported away before she could say anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> smh when your trying to manipulate someone and they make you actually feel something towards them for a moment so you have to haul your ass out of there before you have feelings


End file.
